Ive Never
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: COMPLETED! My little version of the drinking game...read and review its very funny. Duo's insane pursuit of madness causes a bad set of circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

Ive Never…

By AlyssaAnimeAngel 

Alyssa: My version of I've never based on the drinking game.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters well except for Hashina and Amy. I'm making no money from this fan fiction so don't sue me.

Chapter 1

Hildy and Duo had invited all of their friends over: Heero, Relena, Quatre, Hashina, Amy, Trowa, Sally, Wufei, Dorothy, Catherine, Zechs and Noin and Lady Une.

Nobody except Hildy and Duo knew what was going on. Everyone had arrived by 8:00 and Duo had ushered them to sit on cushions in the main living room. The furniture had all been removed and everyone was getting increasingly curious. The seating arrangements was Hildy, Duo, Relena, Heero, Amy, Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa, Hashina, Catherine, Wufei, Sally, Zechs, Noin and Lady Une.

Duo said, "It's the anniversary of destroying our Gundam's and we thought we would have a party."

Hildy went on, "We have a game we would like to play."

Wufei stood up and said, "I'm leaving." But Sally pulled him back to the ground.

Wufei had a nasty look on his face.

Duo said, "Okay the game is called I've Never and it goes like this. We go around in a circle and each person has to say something they have never done beginning with I've Never, for example I've never danced naked in the rain."

Hildy butted in, "Well that's a lie."

Duo said, "It was only an example, anyway then anyone who has done that has to take a drink. I'll go and get the alcohol."

Relena grew increasingly worried.

Quatre said, "Is it too late to leave?"

"Well yes the doors are locked and booby trapped so no one can leave or escape." Hildy smirked as Duo got up to go and get the alcohol.

Duo returned a moment later with several crates, he out champagne glasses and filled them with wine and  then sat down.

Relena looked like she was about to bolt but Duo put his hand on Relena's knee and said, "Sorry don't want you getting hurt."

Duo said, "Well I will start."

Hildy smirked then nodded.

Duo said, "I've never…seen an episode of Sailor Moon."

Relena, Catherine, Quatre, Amy and Lady Une took a sip of their glass.

Amy said, "Hey I made him watch it."

Hildy said, "Your turn Relena."

Relena said, "I've never been to a football game in a bunny suit."

Dorothy got an angry look on her face and looked like she was about to strangle Relena but instead she took a sip of her drink.

Everyone struggled to contain their laughter, but Quatre was the one who broke the silence, and she hit Quatre on the head.

"Oww."

"Now boys and girls be nice," said Duo in a patronizing tone.

"My go I guess, I've never danced naked in the rain," said Heero.

Duo, Catherine and Wufei took a drink of their wine.

Everyone looked at Wufei but didn't say anything for the death glare on his face.

Next was Amy's turn.

"I've never stabbed a friend."

Amy and Relena took a sip of their drink, then Quatre turned to look at Dorothy.

"Hey you weren't my friend at the time."

"Still counts take a drink," said Hildy.

Dorothy took a very small sip of her glass.

Quatre said, "I've never…betrayed my friends."

Both Wufei and Trowa took a mouthful of their glasses.

Dorothy said, "I've never been kidnapped…" Relena blushed and was about to take a sip when Dorothy continued, "Twice."

Relena took a mouthful of wine and she was really red.

Trowa said, "I've never played this game before."

Hildy, Duo and Zechs took a sip of their drinks.

It was Hashina's turn, "I've never…tried to kill the one I love."

Heero blushed slightly and took a drink, as did Zechs.

Catherine's turn, "I've never fantasized about Trowa."

Dorothy and Hashina took a sip of their drinks.

Wufei's turn.

"I've never ran into a room naked because I thought there were burglars in there."

Sally paled and looked ready to kill as she took a drink.

Sally's turn, time to fight fire with fire, "I've never cleaned my swords in the naked while singing a tune to Oh Happy Day."

Wufei yelled, "Woman!"

But sally just smiled as he took a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

I've Never… 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Well I got heaps of reviews for this fanfic so thank you all. I hope you continue to review as it makes me write the chapters sooner. Anyway don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters though I do own Amy and Hashina. Don't sue please. 

Any way I wrote this story about well Gundam Wing anyway it's a lemon NC-17. Amy and Hashina are in it and the truth about Relena is told. If you are old enough and you want to read it its on [www.yaoijanai.com][1] and its called The Constellations. It's in the Lemon section near the top. Anyway another fanfic of mine that isn't so mature that Hashina is in is Ice Mission on the same site and it's under this same name. Look for Alyssa_Anime_Angel in alphabetical order.

Chapter 2

"Hey brother its your turn!" said Relena.

"I've never…died!"

Duo said, "Well there was that one time when you sort of blew up."

"Yeah but I didn't die!"

Heero took a sip, "I died once."

Relena said, "Yes but I'm so glad you came back!"

Noin said, "I've never piloted a gundam!"

All the gundam pilots and Zechs took a sip, as did Hildy.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Duo.

Hildy just smiled and tapped his nose.

Duo growled promising himself that he would get her back later. He thought about this for a second (Insert dirty thought here).

Lady Une said, "I've never decapitated someone."

Quatre choked and took a sip.

Nobody laughed remembering that horrible mission.

Hildy said, "Heh heh my turn again, I've never had a split personality."

Lady Une, Zechs and Hashina took a sip. Everyone looked at Hashina. 

"I'm all better now."

They all gave her that 'yeah sure' look.

Duo said, "I've never…heh…heh…_foreplayed_ in a gundam."

Relena, Amy and Quatre went seven shades of red as they took a sip and Heero just glared at his 'friend' as he took the sip not taking his eyes off of him.

Everyone else was giggling.

Relena's turn and she was feeling positively evil so she said, "I've never been caught masturbating."

Duo froze and almost lunged at her but held himself back knowing he'd get a ripe beating by Relena.

Duo took a sip. 

Sally was glaring at Wufei and finally he took a sip.

Heero said, "I've never been afraid of a girl."

Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Zechs, and all the girls took a sip.

Heero looked really smug and Relena glomped him. 

"Ahhh."

Relena was feeling quite tipsy at the moment and started to kiss Heero.

Everyone laughed as they saw Heero trying to fight her off…with no real will behind it.

Amy smiled and Quatre said, "I've never seen Sally naked."

Wufei naturally took a sip and Duo followed him.

"What!" screamed both Sally and Wufei.

They almost pounded Duo when Dorothy said, "I've never seen a porn movie."

By now Relena had gotten off Heero and he took a sip along with all the guys and Hashina.

All the guys were hit by their respective girl friends and everyone looked to Hashina, "it was an accident it was in the VCR at Trowa's place."

Trowa went on, "I've never seen Relena naked."

He wanted to get off the subject and said the first thing that came to mind.

Big Mistake!

Well Zechs and Amy took a sip. Then Heero did, as did Duo, Quatre and …Wufei.

Sally started to beat on Wufei and he soon fell unconscious.

Relena still in a somewhat sane mind said, "I think this is getting a little too dangerous."

Amy agreed and said, "What you want to get Heero home as soon as possible. I can see Duo has to pay back Hildy for some comments and Sally and Wufei will be getting it on. Also I think that Hashina will be putting Trowa through his paces and I have heard that Dorothy has a boyfriend, same with Midii."

Everyone except Quatre was staring at her, or rather glaring with homicidal intent in his or her eyes.

"Um guys? Okay Quatre lets go."

Amy grabbed Quatre and ran towards the door.

It was then as she stood on one of the unmarked tiles that a flame shot out. Amy managed to dodge with her lightning speed but she didn't pull Quatre out in time. His top was burnt to a crisp, leaving him shirtless.

Amy liked this new look.

She giggled and turned to Duo flexing her muscles, "Oh Duo how about you let down the booby traps. Now be a nice boy."

Duo froze wanting to not be beaten up but he couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear so he told the truth, "Well you see they're timer programmed so they wont turn off until morning." He put on a smile.

Suddenly all the anger in the room turned to Duo.

"Um guys?"

Relena jumped at him but because she was seeing double images sort of missed hitting the ground with her legs up in the air and because she was wearing a shirt she was bearing her teddy bear undies.

Heero blushed as he had specifically requested she wear those tonight.

Relena sat up quickly and then jumped into Heero's arms, "We have fun later."

Heero froze and Duo taking the opportunity to escape did so.

Thus the search for Duo began…and a night full of terrible incidents…but that will have to wait until next chapter…aren't I evil.

And don't forget to review!!!

   [1]: http://www.yaoijanai.com/



	3. Chapter 3

I've Never… 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Okay I am really sorry I haven't updated its just with so many fanfics to finish its really hard. Okay no excuse. *Hands all reviewers a large mallet and waits for the impact*

…

*CENSORED*

…

Okkies...time…to play with Duo…no start…eek…pen…where's…my pen…wait I'm on the computer…heh…heh…

Chapter 3

"DUO GET YOUR BLOODY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Oh Wufei dear I don't mind being stuck here with you."

"But where not alone."

"Oh I don't mind."

Wufei doesn't have time to respond as he is snogged by Sally.

Just as she had his shirt off a flash went off and Wufei tried to get up to see. As soon as he was sitting up he was pulled right back down. 'Damn she's strong, couldn't see anyone anyway.'

"Oh Heero catch me if you can!" sang Relena as she pulled out the bra from under her top and threw it down the stairs before running to hide in one of the rooms.

Trowa was just walking up the stairs to go to the bathroom when something landed on his face. He pulled it off and just looked at it going seven shades of red.

Hashina walked up to him and slapped his face before storming off, up the stairs.

"Hashina!"

He went in search of his girlfriend.

Hashina walked into one of the rooms to hide from Trowa and upon closing the door she saw Relena, braless and erupted in a fit of insane giggles. 

Relena cowered from the person standing in front of her and watched in horror as the figure approached.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Whack. Plomp.

"Muhihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi."

Quatre and Amy were having a lot of fun playing twister with Duo and Hildy, the previous moments long forgotten in their tipsy states.

"Blue Left leg!" said Noin.

"Ow watch where you're putting that."

"Look out for my private spot."

"But you always let me touch there."

"Oh Quatre, heh heh that tickles."

"Red right hand."

"Looks like you have to put that hand down now Quatre."

"You have a great butt Quatre."

"Hey Hildy honey, I though mine was the best."

Duo began to pout and Hildy said, "I do love yours the best, it's so tight."

And to prove it she pinched it.

"OWWWW," Duo screamed and fell onto the four people under him.

However Amy quickly maneuvered out of the way and she was the last standing or rather on all fours.

"WOO HOO I win!"

"Like the last seven times."

"Of course."

"What can we play now?"

"I don't know!"

"How about strip poker," suggested Duo.

"Yeah," said Hildy.

"How about we go find everyone else."

"Great idea Quatre honey."

The group of five people ran down the stairs to meet with Zechs and Heero having an old fashioned staring contest.

"Were going to play strip poker, come on cutie."

Amy grabbed Heero by the arm and dragged him with her.

"I thought I was you cutie."

"Oh you are Quatre," and to prove it she kissed him full on the lips.

"Wait I have to find Relena."

"No I will," argued Zechs.

"Sorry Zechs Babe you're coming with me."

Noin pulled him along to the table where the newest game would begin.

Amy let Heero go and with his newfound freedom ran upstairs to search for Relena. He had a feeling she was up there.

Finally after searching every room that she wasn't in he came to the room where she was hidden.

He walked into the room and saw Relena tied up.

It was dark but he managed to free her, of course it took longer and logic would have suggested that he turn on the light, but tonight logic was all out the window.

He carried her out of the room and as soon as the light hit her skin, he saw the strange color.

"Oh my god, are you sick?"

"No, it was some evil person."

"Oh."

Relena looked down at her gold skin and looked at her silver hair.

"I look funny."

Heero carried Relena to the table where everyone was assembled.

They sat down in the two unoccupied chairs.

The seating was thus, Relena, Heero, Amy, Quatre, Duo, Hildy, Wufei, Sally, Dorothy, Midii, Trowa, Hashina, Zechs and Noin.

"What are we playing?" asked Relena.

"Strip Poker," muttered Heero.

"Oh if you wanted to see me naked then you should have just asked," and with that said she lifter up her shirt to reveal her bare but totally gold chest.

Heero blushing furiously along with all the guys pulled down her top. 

Trowa then said, "here," and passed Heero Relena's bra.

Relena took the bra and stuffed it into the pocket of her pants and smiled at them all.

Quatre then shuffled a deck of cards and dealt them out. Everyone had to work in pairs and the respective couples and Dorothy and Midii were together. 

"The rules are thus, when you win a game, then you can pick one of the other people around the table, you can also choose your partner if you so wish, okay lets start."

Amy looked down at the cards Quatre had dealt and smiled, she had four of a kind. She couldn't tell what cards the other teams had but there weren't many things that could beat her hand. When the time came she put down the two in her hand and waited while Quatre dealt out the cards.

Finally the time came and she laid out her four of a kind of eights and a king high card.

Nobody had beaten her so she grinned wickedly and said, "Heh heh I choose…*she seemed to be deep in thought*…"

"Oh I should mention now that there is no choosing of the same person twice until you have chosen everyone else at least once."

"Thank you Quatre and the person I choose is, well I could choose Quatre cause he in missing a shirt but instead I choose …dun dun dun…Zechs!"

Zechs chocked and then calmly pulled off his top.

After twenty-two rounds of Poker the score was thus…

Quatre/Amy – nine

Heero/Relena – four

Duo/Hildy – four but they were suspected of cheating three of those times.

Wufei/Sally – two

Dorothy/Midii – two

Trowa/Hashina – none as they were too busy fighting the whole time.

And finally Zechs and Noin – two

Out of everyone Duo was totally naked having been picked five times, Quatre was down to his cute love heart boxers, Heero was shirtless, Trowa was pantless as his partner had ripped off his pants when she chose him, Relena was down to her teddy bear undies and vainly trying to cover herself up, Wufei was shirtless as well, Sally was down to her bra as was Dorothy. Midii was completely clothed, as no one wanted to cross her when she was sober. Hashina was sitting quite happily in her top and boxers, Zechs was shirtless but it didn't really matter as the shitless Noin was sitting on his lap, luckily for her she was wearing a boob tube bra, and Hildy was sitting in her swimsuit, and Amy was totally naked with Quatre glaring at anyone who looked her way, which was quite often as she had a large red dragon tattoo just above her left breast that drew everyone's attention.

"Well now that we have bared all, I think that I am going to get some rest," said Midii quite happy with herself knowing the others were too afraid to pick her, that is except for Amy and Relena who just didn't want to be mean to her.

"Nope time for the swim," said Hildy.

"WHAT!!!"

"I am no moving from here like this!" said Duo.

Hildy said, "No butts or I will switch on the automated surveillance camera's."

Everyone's faces blanched and they turned to look at the pool through the window.

It was just then that the walls opened and a path to the pool was made clear.

"Oh and don't even think of trying and hurting me because also If I don't enter in the codes to the camera's then they will go on automatically."

"Um that's a long way to run and I feel like I couldn't run very fast in my state."

"You are so right," said Relena to Amy.

"Chop chop people's no time to waste," smiled Hildy.

They all just looked at each other's faces.

Alyssa: Well I hope that was worth the wait and I cant wait for your reviews. I am so evil!


	4. Chapter 4 In which the computer writes ...

I've Never… 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

ALYSSA: *sighs* not again *hands all reviewers a large mallet* ok I'm ready…

…

…

BANG

WHAM

SLAM

DING

WHACK

…

…

Crickets can be heard in the background

…

…

NARRATOR: Our truly heroic author has been clobbered into unconsciousness. What a horror. Surely another great hero shall come to the rescue and save us all.

…

…

NARRATOR: *clears throat* Well lets enchant the computer to write this chapter so that our amazing, beautiful, genius author will not be endangered again. Come all reviewers join hands in a circle and sing…

NARRATOR AND REVIEWERS: la di da di do, la di da di do, oh come computer write for la di da di do. 

NARRATOR: As the reviewers gawk at the light that surrounds the computer a strange sound is heard, like a person in pain. Oh well, come computer arise. The computer is arising and the typing of the keyboard is heard, the story is being written.

COMPUTER: Chapter 4 – In which the computer writes the chapter and much chaos ensues.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH glurgle, choke, chakkk, garhhh, bleeehhhhh."

War Girl was sitting comfortably on the step of the pool when she commented, "Braided Baka poo, next time you go diving into a pool screaming, just before you hit the water shut your mouth."

This caused an uproar of laughter and Dragon Child smiled from her position behind Blonde Arabian. He was viciously guarding her from eyes of the other boys. 

However something caught her eye and she dived into the water under the floating Blonde Arabian to retrieve the precious item. 

She swam like a mermaid and fast as lightning grabbed the item from the water. Bobbing to the surface she eyed Shorty and he blanched.

Raising her hand from the water, everyone saw the pair of boxers with chibi Nataku's and 'I Heart You' written on it.

Everyone started to laugh at him and a strange pole grew out of the bottom of the pool and took hold of the boxers and raised them to the sky. Okay so about ten meters. 

"Ohh looky we have a flag!" giggled Braided Baka in a really high-pitched child like voice.

Shorty didn't like the thought of that at all. His face was now red with anger and he approached Dragon Child dangerously.

He was about one meter from her when he was hit with a frying pan from the sky.

"THE SKY IS FALLING, THE SKY IS FALLING!" screamed War Girl jumping out of the pool and running into the house.

Braided Baka muttered, "Really?"

"No Wooffie!"

Cradle Snatcher ran to her beloved and dragged the unconscious short boy onto the pavement around the pool. She proceeded to give him mouth to mouth. This however went on till he was extremely conscious.

Dragon Child ignored the two and turned her attention back to the rest of the group. Finally she noticed two people were missing, "Hey where has Heero and Relena gone?"

Braided Baka was climbing stark naked out of the pool when he replied, "They needed a little alone time."

All the girls giggled at his waving butt and he stood up and turned around, "Doesn't losing your clothes make you feel so free!"

He waved with his hand to them and went inside to find the totally drunk off her ass War Girl. He was ready for some action!

Blonde Arabian had finally gotten over staring at Dragon Child's chest and he made his way over to her. He was nothing but a gentleman so he had previously not looked.

Reaching over to the side of the pool he got a towel for her and wrapped her up. The two got out of the pool and made their way to the shower to get "cleaned up". 

*Thirty minutes later*

Everyone was assembled in the dining room, having had their fun and also being to drunk to sleep. On the table in front of them were piles and piles of chocolate and lollies, which was quickly being devoured. 

In a matter of mere seconds the table was empty of all but several walky talkies. Nobody could count how many there were so they all just took one hoping there to be enough for them all.

Thirteen people stood looking at the machines in a slightly dazed way until Split Gal walked into the room holding the last walky talkie and spoke into it, "Now all we have a mission to complete."

"Mission Accepted!"

"Wait, you don't even know what the mission is!" whined Split Gal.

Princess muttered, "We must have peace, not war or battles, just peace. We must all love each other and find contentment in each other."

Guardian of Princess muttered, "Yeah like the contentment you and Heero were having?"

The outraged Masked Guy/Prince yelled, "What!"

Freaky Eyebrows Bitch was just casually observing everyone here, taking it all in for future reference and black mail. However she would probably forget it all when she became sober again. Probably that is.

Split Gal was pouting.

Braided Baka was looking at himself in the mirror.

Boom Boy was contemplating what the mission had in stall for him.

Princess was inspecting her nails.

Blonde Arabian was just smiling at Dragon Child and she was doing the same to him. They also were holding hands.

War girl was constantly looking outside to the sky expecting it to fall and crush them all for a very painful death.

Shorty was growling and probably not thinking at all.

Cradle Snatcher had a very thoughtful look on her face though as to what the thoughts were, you really don't wanna know.

Silent Clown was as always silent except for the fact that he was pinching Gundam Girl and she was doing the same to him. Soon blood would be drawn but hey they are big peoples. Sort of.

Masked Guy/Prince was protectively eying Princess.

And last of all the Guardian of Princess was muttering under her breath, "I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, Hurry up."

Finally Split Gal said, "The mission starts now! Lets get moving." 

Dragon Child looked up, "What is the mission Captain?"

"We must test the security of the vice foreign minister!"

Princess whined, "But I am the vice foreign minister!"

Freaky Eyebrows Bitch murmured, "Not after tonight."

Split Gal replied, "The other one."

"Oh."

Braided Baka called, "To the Gundams!"

Boom Boy commented, "The Gundam's were destroyed remember!"

"Heh heh."

War Girl blurted out, "Let's fly!"

Then she fell somber and kept her mouth shut. 

Turning to look at the sky again she started to twitch and murmured, "hmm I guess I forgot to enter the codes to the surveillance camera's."

Unfortunately nobody heard her.

Braided Baka pulled out a remote and presses a big red button that read 'Press me if on mission'.

He pressed it and all the doors unlocked and they ran outside to the car.

COMPUTER: Hard drive overloading. Must put in last comment. I really didn't have to screw with them at all, they do it all to themselves. Must go. Cool down. Be nice all and don't sue the original author. SHE AINT OWN ANYTHING OR NOTHING. Mental reminder: have her apologize for the rude comments about all the characters and the swearing.

COMPUTER SIGNING OFF…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Help me…"_  

Quatre: Thanks to all those who reviewed:

Magenta-potter 

**Wufei**

**Lireal**

**Bishoujo Lil**

**Bandit-Gurl42**

**Asmodeus**

**Desirae**

Duo Maxwell; God of Death 

**Anonymous**

**Kellis**

**Silverose**

**Nightchild01**

**Andreas Steffen**

**Trista**

**Chara**

**Vmm**

**Eien Mori**


	5. The Quick Unfortunate End

I've Never… 

By AlyssaAnimeAngel

DUO: ARHHHHH IT'S A MUMMY

HEERO: As I recall, your mother wasn't that scary.

DUO started to choke Heero

ALYSSA: It is me the author so shut your faces and get in the car. I know have to clean up that Computers mess.

HEERO and DUO just stood there

ALYSSA: GET GOING!

And they ran…

ALYSSA muttered: Time to end it.

Chapter 5 – THE QUICK UNFORTUNATE END

The oddly assorted group all sat in the car while Duo started up the engines. The engines didn't go grrrr like they were supposed to, they didn't start in fact.

Duo grew frustrated, "Start you stupid piece of shit"

And with that last profanity he pressed the purple button. He should have remembered, NEVER EVER PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON!

The car went boom and everyone went flying back into the house. How that happened that they all survived, nobody knows.

Anyway, they all dusted themselves off and Duo pulled out his remote again and pressed the Yellow button. He was way too drunk.

Suddenly music blared around the house and out into the neighbourhood.

The music was complete and overpowering and everyone clasped their hands over their ears until Duo finally pressed the right button to turn it off, the white button.

Everyone relaxed as the music turned off.

However they hadn't heard the sirens approaching the house. Suddenly the doors were busted down and several of the peacekeeping force burst in shining their torches on the unsuspecting peoples.

Relena muttered, "Uh oh."

It was the understatement of the century.

The guards saw the complement of half naked, and completely naked people, one of which was gold and sliver and one of these men said, "Gee, didn't know we would catch an orgy taking place."

Amy yelled, "It was nothing like that, we were just playing around."

The guards eyebrows raised and suddenly another one said, "Hey isn't that vice foreign minister Darlian?"

Relena passed out, her career was over. Hey at least it went out with a bang. Amy smiled, "It really isn't what it looks like, couldn't you like forget this incident happened?"

The guards would have been happy to oblige however one of them let out the truth, "Unfortunately this raid is being broadcast live over the world."

Everyone froze and collectively muttered, "Oh."

Realisation dawned on everyone and blame ensued. They all turned to Duo and glared.

He raised his hands and said, "Uh guys…guys…?"

What happened then is up to your sadistic minds…but as for me, I have completed this fic with a weird ending so I am happy. Hope you enjoyed the journey.


End file.
